


La Promessa

by Raiil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil
Summary: Ormai era allo stremo, si accasciò per terra con il suo fidato skateboard disperso da qualche parte nel campo di battaglia. Ormai si era preparato alla sua fine e vedendo i nemici che avanzavano gli ritornò in mente la promessa che gli aveva fatto Fushimi poco prima.“ti prometto che se sarai in difficoltà ti verrò a salvare io, mio caro Mi-sa-ki.”





	La Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Voglio partire dicendo che è la mia prima storia su questo anime quindi siate clementi se sono OOC, ma non ho ancora esperienze con questi personaggi.

Yata dopo aver sferrato un altro attacco contro uno dei suoi nemici si lasciò sfuggire un’altra occhiata alla sua destra dove c’era Fushimi che combatteva insieme a lui. Era ormai da quando aveva abbandonato l’Homra che non combatteva insieme e a Yata il fatto di tornare a combattere come una volta, come se niente fosse successo, faceva uno starno effetto.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere che Fushimi li aveva traditi, lo aveva tradito. E perché? Solo per schierarsi con quei cani blu. “Non è il momento di pensare a queste cose! Devo rimanere concentrato sulla battaglia.” E con questo pensiero si scagliò contro un altro nemico. La battaglia non stava andando per niente bene. I nemici erano troppi e loro troppi poco, per quanto i due re,quello rosso e quello blu, si fossero alleati i nemici li sorpassavano numericamente.  
“Mi-sa-ki, c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?” gli chiese Fushimi con voce provocatoria. Yata frenò il suo intento omicida nei suoi confronti.  
“No, e di certo non lo verrei a dire a te!”  
“Susu confidati pure con me, in fondo siamo o non siamo fidanzati?” e dicendo ciò mostrò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi inquietanti.  
“Piantala di sparare cazzate a destra e a manca, stupida scimmia!”  
“Su non te la prendere! ti prometto che se sarai in difficoltà ti verrò a salvare io, mio caro Mi-sa-ki. Te lo prometto” e iniziò a ridere in modo sadico, che quasi spaventò addirittura i suoi nemici.  
“tsk, la tua faccia però non sembra concordare con le tue parole”  Fushimi non riuscì a controbattere, perché la sua attenzione fu attirata da l’arrivo di altri nemici.  
“Ma non finiscono mai?!” urlò Yata.  
“evidentemente no” gli rispose Fushimi.  
Il gran numero di nemici costrinse Fushimi e Yata a dividersi e a perdersi di vista.  
Yata si ritrovò a combattere un gran numero di nemici da solo. Ormai era allo stremo, si accasciò per terra con il suo fidato skateboard disperso da qualche parte nel campo di battaglia. Ormai si era preparato alla sua fine e vedendo i nemici che avanzavano gli ritornò in mente la promessa che gli aveva fatto Fushimi poco prima.  
 _“ti prometto che se sarai in difficoltà ti verrò a salvare io, mio caro Mi-sa-ki.”_  
Quanto lo odiava quando lo chiamava per nome, ma ormai ci aveva rinunciato a farlo smettere di chiamarlo così.  
“ma cosa mi viene in mente in un momento del genere!” si chiese Yata. “Sono uno stupido a pensare che possa mantenere la promessa.” Vide il nemico ormai pronto a dargli il colpo di grazia e ormai certo di morire chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando sentì il colpo non andare a segno aprì gli occhi e si sorprese di ciò che vide: Fushimi era davanti a lui con la spada sfoderata con cui aveva parato il colpo diretto a Yata.  
“Oh! guarda chi si vede, Mi-sa-ki”  
“tsk, piantala di chiamarmi per no..coff…coff” Yata non riuscì a finire la frase senza tossire un po’ di sangue.  
“Susu non ti sforzare così se no ci lasci veramente le penne, e mi avrai fatto perdere solo tempo prezioso venendo qui a cercarti fra tutti questi nemici” disse con la sua solita voce sadica.  
“E ora riposati un po’ che qui ci penso io, Mi-sa-ki”  
“tsk” si limitò a dire Yata, prima che Fushimi si lanciasse all’attacco contro i nemici.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per averla letta fino a qui, spero vi sia piaciuta.  
> Se volete lasciatemi una recensione per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
